


Misery Demands Company

by daalex



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Battle, Bodyswap, Bodyswap Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Ghouls, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Long Shot, Lore Olympus - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Revenge, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Souls, Supernatural Elements, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Shade and soul allocation were business as usual for the King and Queen of the Underworld, until something went terribly wrong on the banks of Acheron.  An attack injured our God of the Dead and his Dread Queen, who were rushed to a hospital to examine their injuries.  The damage was more than just stunning them temporarily, as a forgotten Goddess stalks the pair to enact revenge for frustrated souls and her own selfish vengeance.  Hades and Persephone must fight separately at first, despite the unconventional side effects from the attack, to triumph over this evil and reverse the spooky spell that was cast upon them.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 110
Collections: First Ever LO Discord Fanfic Exchange





	Misery Demands Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinkleToestheBerserker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleToestheBerserker/gifts).

> 9200 words. you have some sci-fi, comedy, a little mind fuck here, a little violence there, some supernatural shit, some superpowers, a pinch of some spookiness, some weirdness, some action, and of course, what you're all here for:
> 
> **strong sexual content within.**
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.
> 
> Happy Halloween, you heathens! 🎃

Acheron was a bleak and gloomy place. The only visible light shone from the waxing and waning of the icy moon as it drifted, like a specter, across the blood red sky, illuminating the newly arrived souls with a grim glow.   
Dark grey waves from the river Styx crashed against the rocky shore, carrying the ferries further into darkness, the sand along the riverbed becoming scattered with the ebb and flow of the rushing water. The trees strewn throughout the sacred place were twisted and barren -- the wood dry and blackened to the core as there was no pliable life left in the roots. 

Various souls from all ends of the mortal realm were making their way to the dreary shores of the river, awaiting their chance to join a ferry to transcend into the Underworld. The usually somber embankment at Acheron’s edge had become a thing of nightmares, with hordes of the restless dead ambling near the docks while Thanatos and Hermes continued to escort even more new shades to the beach. Styx’ physical form occasionally rose from the depths of the water to confirm the latest shade arrivals as well, before descending back into the depths of her river. There was an ominous chill to the air, the wind biting to the bone as if ice coursed through one’s veins instead of blood. 

Hades stood on the opposite side of the beach, observing the process. His long hair and midnight blue chiton whipped and billowed in the wind’s strong current. There was an uneasiness in his gut; as though there were an unnatural shift just beyond his senses. 

Scanning the shore, he spied Persephone taking a tally of the growing number of souls. As the newly appointed shade coordinator, she took pride in overseeing a spirit’s afterlife; be it assisting with their readjustment in the fields of Elysium or requesting for Hades' judgement to avoid eternal damnation by any means necessary. There was no one more efficient or productive than the Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld. Her hair was pulled high in a long ponytail that reached the small of her back, several strands of it blown out of place as the gusts of wind attacked her small frame. Her gown pulled tight about her, as if it were a proud flag that thrashed back and forth from its post, as the wind ripped at it. 

Floating into the sky, Persephone zipped cautiously through the raucous air currents, dashing to Hades side. He caught her within his arms as she landed roughly.

“My love,” she started. “I’ve been taking tally of these recent groupings of souls and it’s at least 40% more than usual.”  
“Have there been any recent catastrophic events in the mortal realm that could have contributed to this?” Hades asked, holding her hands gently.  
“There was a minor volcanic eruption earlier this week, but only a few casualties.”   
“Natural disasters? Floods? Tsunamis?”  
“No, darling. It doesn’t seem like there have been any outside influences.”  
“Ares and another act of wrath on the battlefield?”  
“He’s not been to the war in several days,” Persephone affirmed.  
“Keep an eye out, Sweetness,” he inferred. “I don’t like this.”  
Lifting her hand, he kissed the back of it gently before she flew back to the other end of the river. 

Hermes ran his hands through his hair as he flew with his grouping of souls. Milky white in color, with no warmth or breath, they followed aimlessly until they reached the banks of the river to await the ferryman’s return. Persephone used her feather plume and scroll to continue to take count as Thanatos arrived with yet another group. Ascending a bit higher than the listless spirits, Hermes met Thanatos mid-air.

“This is a bunch of souls, T,” Hermes whispered.  
“Yea, no kiddin,” Thanatos agreed. “I don’t remember it being this many; yesterday there was a fraction of the shades that we have today. How many ferries have we sent?”  
“Bro, we’re on our 8th trip right now.”  
Thanatos shook his head as his wings beat against the turbulent breeze.

Both gods looked at Persephone, who met their gazes with due concern. She nodded her head in acknowledgement; this was odd.

“Excuse me, kind goddess,” a small voice cried.

Persephone turned to see a young girl’s soul before her.

“Oh, divine fertility Goddess, please answer the prayers of a dead girl. Please bless my parents that are back at our house! Please grant them a bountiful harvest!”  
“I will… do my best,” Persephone replied.   
“Yes, beloved fertility Goddess!” an old woman cried. “Please protect my grandchildren, and my great grandchildren!”   
“Please, sweet Goddess!” a man’s voice croaked. “Please, bless my wife!”  
“Oh, mighty Goddess!” another voice murmured.  
“Yes, wise celestial Queen!” another voice yelled.

More and more shades began to gather around Persephone, begging, crying and pleading for their loved ones to be blessed in their absence. It was too much, and she began to become overcrowded. 

“Please, gentle souls, let me be!” Persephone insisted, trying to back away from the ever-increasing mass of the dead. Suddenly, a black hand shot up from the depths of the sand, wrapping its bony talons around her ankle. With the mob of shades that surrounded her, she disappeared from sight.

“Αγάπη!” Hades screamed. Rushing from his position atop the nearby hill, he whizzed like white lightning as his bident appeared in hand as he raced to the mob of souls that clamored around his beloved Queen. With one fluid motion as he landed, he struck his bident into the sand.

“Μετακινήσου!!” 

A shock wave shot from his bident, as every shade that remained on the beach was launched backwards by the impact of his command, elevated by the lightning power of his glowing weapon. Even poor Hermes and Thanatos were thrown from the air by the blast. Immediately, Hades crawled to his feet, stumbling to Persephone, who sat on the ground trying to regain her composure.

“My darling!” Hades exclaimed. “Were you harmed?”  
Burying her head in his chest, he pulled her to her feet.  
“No,” Persephone explained, “I’m fine, but…. It was the strangest thing. Something pulled me into the ground!”  
“But there is nothing that lives here—what would have the strength to grasp you?”

It was then that the air became deadly silent. The tumultuous winds that howled through the air and clapped against the waves of the river suddenly ceased. The souls that had been displaced by Hades surge of power made no movement nor sound. Hermes and Thanatos rose to their feet, surveying the ominous scene around them. A returning ferryman's boat crawled slowly over the water's surface, as even the river had stopped flowing.

A strange trickle of black sand crept silently across the beach, making its way towards Hades and Persephone. Styx flew up from the depths of her river, not fully solidified: her body was still in a watery form as she pointed to the riverbed, wincing in pain.

“Aidoneus!” Styx yelled suddenly, sputtering as she pointed. “There’s danger!”

The black sand then shot through the riverbed, scurrying in a contorted pattern as it advanced to the King and his Queen. The blackness rose from the ground, forming a wall of black sand, wisps of dark magic and evil shifting it into the form of a cloaked figure. Hades armed himself with his bident and Persephone called forth her thorny, red vines. 

“You!” an eerie voice called from beneath the cloak. A wrinkled, obsidian finger pointed at Hades.  
“What do you want, creature?!”  
“God of Evil, you will not evade me any longer!”

The figure then raised both of its hands, as more black sand appeared in a whirlwind around Hades and Persephone. Whisking around them, the sand clipped at their exposed flesh, leaving cuts and scrapes where the sharp grains grazed and pelted them. 

“Persephone, stay behind me!” Hades yelled, as his bident crackled with power.  
“NO! Hades, we fight _together_!” she shouted. 

Taking one of her hands in his own, he pulled her closer to him as the black sand began to transform into black flames.

The creature moved and disappeared into the ground, as the flames drew closer and closer to the two gods. Suddenly, the mysterious beast appeared in the middle of the flaming tornado and wrenched their hands apart with its own, causing a gigantic fiery explosion that threw Hades and Persephone in opposite directions. 

“Mayday! Mayday!” A distraught Thanatos called on his radio. “We need paramedics and the Royal Guard to the Beach! There’s been an attack!”

Hades’ eyes were blurry. His head hurt and it was painful to breathe; his ears were ringing, and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t see Persephone. He reached out his hand, but there was no one for him to grasp. His entire body ached. Several soldiers surrounded him, hoisting him onto a gurney that wheeled him off by horse and carriage towards the Underworld. The last thing that he remembered seeing was the black sand, retreating into the depths of the riverbed, before he finally succumbed to the blinding pain that rendered him unconscious…

* * *

Hades heard his heartbeat, a slow, steady drum, as he opened his eyes. His memory was hazy, trying to piece together the last moments before he passed out. The specter on the beach tried to attack him; he tried to protect Persephone, but she insisted that they battle side by side. There was some sort of fire, and a blinding pain that he felt when the creature reached to grab his and Persephone’s hands. He could not recall what transpired after that. He didn’t move at first, recognizing that he was in the hospital. The room was dimly lit, with gray walls and ne noted that a heart monitor was nearby. Two of the Royal Guard were posted at his door, stoic and unmoving. He also saw a nurse was in an adjacent chair, making notes. He pressed a palm to his head, to try and dull the pain of his headache. 

“You’re awake, ma’am!” a nurse called brightly. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine,” Hades murmured. “Thank you for asking. What happened?”  
“Well, my Lady, there was an incident on the be-“  
“Did you just call me lady?”  
“Well… yes,” the nurse replied.  
“What do you mean ‘lady?’ I am the King of the Underworld, God of the Dead! Release me at once,” Hades bellowed.  
“Oh no…. this is much worse than I thought. I’m so sorry, Lady Persephone, but we will have to keep you here for observation. There may have been internal brain damage.”  
Reaching for the railing grip of the bed, Hades grabbed it to pull himself up. It was then that he saw a dainty, feminine, pink hand clutched the railing. A dainty, feminine pink hand, that was attached to a very pink arm. A pink arm, that was sleeved by a white gown. A white gown, that barely covered pink legs. Pink toes. Pink everything. 

“Nurse,” he yelled. “Where is the restroom?!”  
“That first door on your right, my lady,” the nurse replied.   
Jumping up from the bed, Hades dashed to the restroom, tore open the door, stepped inside, and gaped in the mirror. He screamed a nerve-racking, wraithlike scream. 

He was not Hades. At least not physically. Standing there, was _Persephone’s_ body. 

“Oh no no no no no,” he wailed. Sliding against the wall, he slumped to the floor, and landed with a soft bounce as the breasts jiggled slightly with the impact. Hades grabbed one angrily.

“Damnit, how does she keep these things contained?!” he bellowed. Frustrated, he kicked his feet out as if he were a child. “She’s so small and tiny, how am I supposed to function!? I don’t even sound like myself!”

“Ma’am, please, try to contain yourself,” the nurse pressed. “We really don’t know the extent of your injuries.” 

“This will be the last time that I say this,” Hades sneered.

He then climbed to his feet, and callously approached the nurse. His eyes transformed white, and the temperature in the room changed drastically, to a frigid temperature. Extending a petite pink hand, he opened his palms and his bident appeared, crackling with white fire and electricity. His black crown appeared above his head, levitating above the pink tresses. All of the color drained from the nurse’s face, and the two guards were wide eyed in bewilderment.

“I **am** the King. You will _not_ confine me under any circumstances. Is that understood?!!”

Witnessing the crown and bident, the nurse and the royal guard immediately bowed in respect. 

“Apologies, Your Majesty,” the nurse cried, trembling with fear. “Please forgive my ignorance.”  
“Duly noted. Guard—”  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” the soldiers barked.  
“Seek out Hecate; I need her counsel on this witchery that has transpired. And most importantly, where is my_ fucking wife_?!”

* * *

“Oh, sugar snaps,” Persephone whined. “My head hurts so badly.”

Persephone laid in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. Her head was pounding, aching all over with pain. She tried to recall the last few events that had taken place—the peculiar clamoring of shades at the beach, the increased amount of shades, the terrifying ghoul that attacked she and Hades. She then sat up, alarmed. Where is Hades? 

In her sudden movement, she bumped her head on the overhang of wall that was just above the bed.

“Ouch!” she squeaked.  
“Sire!” The guards and nurses all rushed to her side.  
“Your Majesty! Please, move slowly. How can we serve you?”  
“Um… what’s going on?” Persephone asked.  
“There was a catastrophic accident on the beach in the mortal realm,” a soldier reported. “You and Lady Persephone were attacked by some sort of creature; we think that it may have been a transitioning shade.”  
“I see,” she said slowly. “Could you…. Could you tell me, where is my husband?”  
“Excuse me, but… Your Majesty. Who are you referring to?”  
“My husband. The King. Where is he?” Persephone asked, quietly.  
“With all due respect, sir…. _You’re_ the King.”  
Persephone laughed. 

“No no no, you have that all wrong!!! There’s no way that I could be…”

Persephone moved to stand up and saw that she was the same height as the soldiers, if not slightly taller.

“…there’s no way that I could; wait... Have you always been this tall?” 

Pointing a finger at the guard closest to her, she looked and saw the toned, scarred, muscled, cerulean arm that did the pointing for her. Holding her other hand in the air, she saw that it also, was blue. Looking down, she recognized Hades’ navy-blue chiton. She reached up to grasp her hair and found that it was a bright, platinum pearlescent hue; just like Hades. She then continued to caress her limbs, until she found her chest, which she pressed lightly, verifying that it was flat; defined pectoral muscles were beneath those robes, but not the ample bosom she has. Continuing to frisk this body, Persephone reached back to grasp the ass beneath the various robes. Again, toned, but not the plump fluffiness of her own. She squeezed it again for reassurance, thinking to herself, _he **does** have a nice butt._

_There’s one other thing that will confirm this is really happening…_

“Dearest guard, where is the restroom?” she inquired.

“Second door on the right, sire.”

Persephone went into the restroom and shut the door behind her. Lifting the hem of the robe, and fiddling with the various layers beneath, she was able to discover his remarkably perfect member, smooth in color and texture. A hint of dark gray pubic hair that was perfectly trimmed around the base that led to the shaft, which was long and dangling between the legs like the glorious piece of art that it was. 

“Oh my Gods!!” she squealed delightedly. Standing up, she shifted her hips side to side so that the cock would slap the thighs, in a back and forth ricochet motion.

>

Giddy with excitement, she tucked everything away and smoothed the layers of the chiton before exiting the bathroom. The soldiers waited anxiously. 

“You say that I’m the King?” Persephone questioned. 

The soldiers all nodded in unison. Persephone then closed her eyes, and within seconds, blue flower crowns appeared on each of the guard’s heads. 

“It’s very obvious that something must have happened which resulted in this, but I am indeed your Queen.” 

As she opened her eyes, Persephone’s black diamond crusted crown appeared amid the white flowing locks. The guards then kneeled reverently. 

“Our Dread Queen Persephone, what are your orders??”’  
“We need to locate my body, which I would presume holds my husband.”  
“Affirmative! We’ll move out as….”

The soldier then collapsed, as wisps of black flickered across his eyes and mouth. His acquaintance drew his sword but was soon rendered unconscious as well, stumbling to his knees as he tried and failed to combat whatever dark magic overtook him. Black sand eddied about their feet, and the light in the room quickly began to dim with the presence of something wicked. Persephone’s eyes glowed red as she raised a hand, calling forth her vines. The black sand whipped about in a cyclone, soon mutating and transforming into the shape of an old woman, cloaked in tattered, dirty robes. Her face was dark gray, wrinkled with a deep bitterness, and her eyes were obsidian. Her hair was also black, matted to the cloak that hung over her head. Wisps of black flames danced at her feet as the sand that writhed about the floor of the hospital room followed her as she moved. Extending a dreary, skeletal looking claw, she pointed at Persephone.

Persephone’s vines rapidly grew, weaving together with thorns that braided and interlocked, until she had what appeared to be a spear in hand, decorated in black roses throughout the thorns that came to a sharp bladed point. Her eyes were crimson as she postured to defend herself against the creature before her, kicking the spear at its base to break it away from the mystical roots that were embedded in the tile floor of the hospital room. It levitated near her, ready to be drawn.

“Finally Aidoneus,” the creature hissed. “I have you to myself…”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Persephone objected, as her spear hovered below her hand’s grasp. “I am not Aidoneus.”  
“You will not deny me this time, God of Evil. Be mine, or perish!”  
“Be yours? What in the realms are you talking about?”  
“You will take me as a wife, Aidoneus. And we will rule over the boundless souls of Acheron, the underworld, Tartarus and beyond!”  
The creature’s eyes gleamed green as she smiled wickedly, baring her fangs while waiting for Persephone to respond.   
“I hate to be the one to tell you this,” Persephone began, as her hair grew even longer, well beyond her back. Red barbed vines appeared and laced around her forearms as if they were protective bracers. 

“…but I, or. He. Will not take anyone. Hades already has a wife, that’s me.”

“What sorcery is this?!” the creature yelled.  
“You tell me.” 

The witch’s eyes were on fire with a raging lime hue as she lunged towards Persephone. Persephone dodged the attack by leaping to her left and quickly scaling the wall with a parkour climb. Using her own body’s movement as momentum, she kicked against the wall to launch herself towards the creature, with spear in hand. It attempted to evade the attack, but Persephone was too good, shoving the spear deep into the creature’s shoulder. Gasping in pain, the fiend then disappeared, with all the smoke and sand in the room immediately evaporating. 

Persephone landed, albeit awkwardly. Thinking to herself, _his body is so tall. This is going to take some getting used to. _She willed her spear to unfurl and shrink down into the form of a single black rose, that glowed slightly when she tucked in her hair. The other guards regained consciousness slowly, and she knelt to help them stand.

* * *

Additional soldiers reported to Hades’ hospital room, standing guard and awaiting his command. There was still confusion upon their arrival, at seeing Persephone’s physical form there, but they soon discovered that it was indeed the King that stood before them, and his wrath was not to be trifled with. 

Hades paced back and forth, pondering over what transpired in Acheron that would have led to the explosion. He tried to replay the events in his mind. There was an abundance of shades and souls. Styx realized that there was danger. Black sand had dashed across the riverbed, creating a cyclone of terror that attempted to engulf he and Persephone. They clasped hands, attempting to battle together. Then, an attack; the throbbing pain in his head, and that was all he was able to recall. 

“Sire!” one gentleman announced. “Madame Hecate has been contacted! Here is the Queen’s telephone, sir.”  
“Thank you, good soldier.” Hades retrieved the phone from him, a delicate slim device that was pink in color, decorated in flowers and roses. Hecate was already on the line.  
“Hecate, are you there?” he asked.  
“Persephone?” Hecate’s voice rang through the speaker, concerned. “How can I help? The guard said that it was urgent.”  
“This is going to sound awkward, old friend, but it’s actually Hades,” he replied.  
“What in the realms is happening?”  
“I don’t know how complex the situation has become, but during a routine check at Acheron, a rogue shade attacked Persephone and I… at least, I thought it was a rogue shade.”  


Hades stopped to lower the phone. 

“WHERE IS MY QUEEN?!” he growled. The window in the hospital room began to split with the reverberation of the power in his voice.  
“FIND HER! Or I will have your skulls made into steppingstones leading into the fires of Tartarus!”

The other guards immediately dispersed, with one soldier remaining at his side. He brought the phone back to his ear.

“Hades—is there anything else out of the ordinary that I should know?” Hecate fretted.  
“I remember seeing some moving black sand on the beach. Styx typically doesn’t rise up in her physical form, and she herself was spooked; she was the one who alerted me that there was danger present.”  
“This most definitely sounds as if it is dark magic… my Gods. Are you safe?”  
“For the moment,” Hades sighed. He continued to pace back and forth, worried.  
“I fear that you are in danger, Aidoneus,” Hecate replied in a grim tone. “My friend… Please allow me a little time to examine some scrolls to research how to fix this… but if this is who I believe this is, then this is bad. _Very_ bad.”  
Hades went to call Persephone next, but the signal was lost. The lights continued to flicker slightly, giving him the feeling that things were very bad indeed.

* * *

Persephone was uneasy at seeing the flickering lights. Through word of mouth from the hospital staff, she had discovered that Hades was on an upper level of the building, one floor above hers. The two of them were separated upon arrival to ensure that they were safe, if the attack was an actual terroristic threat against the underworld, as well as to ensure that there was not any additional trauma or harm caused to the hospital staff. There were already windows that were cracked and shattered with the vibration of Hades’ power and fury that he struggled to contain, worrying for his Queen. Though this attack was very much a threat, there was not any reason to believe that it was a declaration of war. However, due to the specter’s infiltration of the hospital, the royal guard was on high alert to ensure that Hades, or his physical body at least, was well protected.

“I can walk on my own, I promise,” Persephone insisted, trying very hard to hide her exasperation.  
“Sire, well, uh, Madam, we just need to ensure you’re protected,” a soldier called. Ten soldiers were escorting Persephone; well, Persephone in Hades’ body, down the hallway of the hospital. Four soldiers in front, four behind her, and one on each side.   
“Well thank you graciously… but this creature rendered several of you unconscious. I wounded her, but I don’t think it was fatal. This is some magic that I’m not sure of. I think that we should try to get in touch with Hecate.”  
“At your command sir. Uhm. Your Majesty.”  
Persephone realized that she had Hades’ phone this entire time. Reached into the folds of his robe, she picked up the device, and scrolled through his contacts until she found her number. She halted the soldiers long enough to initiate the call.   
Frantically, Hecate answered. “Hades?!”  
“Well,” Persephone beamed. “In a manner of speaking...”  
“Persephone?”  
“Yes! Beloved friend, what’s happening?”  
“Some sort of bitter spirit seems to have been stirred. Can you tell me what happened? I talked to Perseph- well, Hades, just a bit ago.”  
“Is he okay!? We were at the beach, and there was some kind of explosion; a creature attacked us.”  
“Yes, he’s fine; he’s looking for you. My Queen… though with you are within his body, his physical form is in danger.”  
“I imagine so.”  
“Did you remember seeing black sand moving on the beach?”  
“I think so. On the beach, there were numerous shades that came to ask for protection for their loved ones. There were so many of them I was overcrowded, and then… something grabbed me by the ankle and tried to pull me down. Hades was able to get the shades off of me but after that; it was a blur.”  
“Are you okay?” Hecate probed.  
“I’m doing fine, I suppose. But just now, some ghoulish apparition appeared before me, still with the sand. She rendered some of the soldier’s unconscious with some sort of black essence. She also had green eyes, fangs, and a horrifically tattered cloak.”  
“Green eyes… black magic… Dark magic. I think this may be Oizys. Goddess of Misery. I was certain that she was killed well over a millennia ago… but there may have been remnants of her soul left at the border. She probably fed off the anguish of a recently acquired shade.”  
“She claimed she wants me- erm. She wants Hades to take her as his wife?”  
“It honestly makes sense, with Hades being the inadvertent God of Evil.”  
“She did call me—um. Him. She called him by that name specifically,” Persephone pondered, wringing a piece of the blue chiton in her hands nervously.  
“That title comes with delegating shades,” Hecate chimed, “…especially for how many of them are damned eternally and never see Elysium. I would presume that she was most likely attracted to that power. But this body switch is peculiar.”  


The lights flickered again in the hospital, until finally, the power was cut entirely. Staff members scattered to their respective stations and rooms to ensure that the other patients were safe. Various emergency lamps dimly lit the corners of the halls, but now there was a dreadful presence in the building.

“Persephone, I think I have an answer,” Hecate commanded. “Meet me at the cavern beyond Tower Four as soon as you can.”  
“I will, dear friend; thank you. Guard, we need to get moving. Time is short.”  
Hanging up, she tried to dial Hades, by dialing her own phone. But the signal was lost.  


* * *

With the sudden loss of electricity in the hospital, the guards posted at Hades hospital room elected to move him to another floor. Cautiously walking down the hallway surrounded by soldiers, Hades was furious. 

“**Why** has my Queen not been located yet?!” he barked.  
“The power outage is tampering with our communication systems, ma’am—uhm. Sir,” a soldier reported.  
“Consult the admitting staff and find out where they would have taken my body. I’m the _damn _King, somebody had better be providing answers!”  
“It was standard protocol to ensure that you were separated on arrival, since the attack was a direct hit to you both. We don’t know why you were targeted, Sire, and we are searching far and wide for Lady Persephone.”  
“That’s still not good enough—I **WANT **my **_WIFE_**.”

A long, jagged crack shot across the floor as Hades emphasized his words, with frustration and fury. As they progressed towards the opened double doors at the end of the foyer, one guard was lost into the darkness, with a muffled yelp of despair. Smoke billowed across the entire floor, as if it were a boggy mist. 

“Hold!” Hades whispered to the remaining soldiers. 

The emergency lights continued to flicker and flash as the infantry battalion surrounded Hades with their swords fearfully drawn.   
Suddenly, another guard disappeared, wailing in terror.   
A third guard then was taken, struggling to hold onto the others as he vanished.   
Hades then noted a large mass of black sand, swirling about on the floor, encircling the group. 

“Move out!” he shouted.

It was too late. The sand began to twist and surge, rapidly spinning from the floor and creating another cyclone of black fire. 

“Not this time,” Hades muttered. Taking his delicate pink hand, he raised it in the air as his eyes lost their coloring and began to illuminate white, with beams of light radiating from his pupils and mouth. A glow of white smoke twirled around his fingers as he drew in power. He began to levitate as the white gown thrashed in the frigid wind that appeared from nowhere. Suddenly, Hades then slammed his fist into the ground, as he screamed…

“Σκορπίζω!!!”

A powerful shockwave boomed from his fist and arm as the black sand immediately fell to the ground. The remaining guards were knocked to their knees from Hades’ power, but quickly climbed back up to stand beside him, poised and ready to pounce on the creature. The sand shrank away, twisting and contorting into the cloaked specter. She was injured, clutching her shoulder that bled black blood, and smelled of stale water and dirt. The black flames still flickered at her feet and the hem of her cloak, but in smaller coils. It seemed that her power was somewhat diminished.

“What is it that you seek, ghost?”   
The phantom creature raised a bloodied hand and stretched a claw in Hades’ direction.  
“I want Hades,” she hissed. “I want him to suffer as I have in eternity…”  
“Suffer for what?”   
The ground at Hades’ feet began to char and smolder as he maintained a defensive stance, with his eyes still white and glowing. The pink coils of hair began to whip, blown about by a non-existent wind.   


The creature fell to one knee, in pain from her previous injury and Hades’ counterattack. 

“The souls of the dead that walk the river Styx have called to me,” she chided, with black blood sputtering from her lips. “Those who enter the afterlife bearing gifts proceed into the underworld without question. Those who can’t pay the price are banned to the shores of Acheron, waiting in agony for one hundred years until it is their time to venture with Charon…”  
“That is the law, and has been, for thousands of years! Mortals die every day! Many of them can spend their eternity in Elysium, a paradise! Those who are wicked are the only ones due to be judged, and if they cannot afford their judgement, they wait their turn.”  
“The souls pray to the fertility goddess, for blessings for their loved ones, yet their beckoning to the God of Dead goes unanswered!” she screeched. “They long for Hades, for _Aidoneus_ to suffer as they have, and I will see to it that he does… as my mate.”  
“Wait, what?!” Hades objected.  
The creature stood to her feet, as she was biding time to recover from her injury.   
“I will love Hades… pitifully. Dreadfully. Until the life has drained from his body and those souls are made whole. I am Oizys, the Goddess of Misery… and I come seeking vengeance!”  
“You’ll do no such thing, specter. Move, or _you will be moved_.”  
“What harm could a pink nymph like you cause for such a mighty despot as I?”

Hades snickered. He closed his eyes briefly, and opened them, as the whites had transformed into black obsidian. He began to levitate, as the magenta skin he had changed, to a deep, dark violet that had scars scattered throughout like a night’s sky just before the dawn. His hair whipped from dark magenta to a light lilac, as it blew about like the flames of a fire. Extending the now purple hand, his bident appeared, crackling and ready to be drawn.

“This form,” Oizys wailed. “No! It can’t be. How are you Aidoneus?!”  
“Tell me how to reverse this witchcraft,” Hades commanded, “and pray that I am merciful when it is undone.”  
She stepped backwards, cowering slightly.   
“This can’t be!!! The attack was intended to cause pain for the God of Evil!!! Not this… this… flower nymph! Your involvement ruined everything!”  
“Creature, this will be the last time that I ask you…”

Sparks flew from Hades’ bident as he clutched it in hand, pointing it in the direction of Oizys. The tiles on the floor beneath him began to incinerate and disappear into wisps of ash as the stars that adorned the violet galaxy of his body twinkled and sparkled. His power was insurmountable.

“H—ha..Hades?” a soft masculine voice gasped.

At the end of the hallway, surrounded by the small infantry, was Persephone… standing in Hades’ body, tall and broad with silver hair that extended mid-thigh. 

Immediately, a pink flower crown appeared atop her head as she locked eyes with Hades.  
He chuckled and turned to approach her.

“Aidoneus you will be mine!” Oizys screeched. The creature then dashed down the hallway, with blackened blood sputtering from her mouth and dripping from her fangs. Her eyes were still green, glowing with rage and fury.

“Not on my watch!” Persephone yelled. She drew the black rose that was tucked in her hair, and it rapidly grew, changing from the small, dazzling flower into her woven, thorn crusted spear. The guard drew their swords as well, but Persephone wasted no time waiting for their defense. She charged towards her, flying with her spear in hand. The two collided, and Persephone had the offense. Oizys tried to fight off her spear with both hands as the two spun in their battle, a rain of blows. Ducking low, Persephone swept Oizys’ feet and knocked her to the ground. Standing over her, she prepared to render a final blow to her chest, but Oizys disappeared, transforming into black sand. 

“You will not defeat me today, God of Evil,” her voice rang out from the depths of the shadows.  
“I’ve got you in my grasp.”

Before Persephone could escape, Oizys clutched her throat, beginning to choke her. She tried to grasp at the arm that was grabbing her, but it seemed to be a hybrid of a physical form and the sand magic that was evading everyone.

Hades flew like lightning to where Oizys had Persephone, struggling to bring the big blue body to the ground. Yelling like a warrior storming the battlefield, he took the bident in hand and stabbed the black mass. Suddenly, the bident’s white crackling power turned red, as Hades’ black eyes cast the same shade. 

“παύουν να ζουν!” the powerful, feminine voice called. 

Immediately, Persephone was released, as she gasped for breath. Calling for her spear, she ducked low, kicked and spun to render an additional strike to Oizys, directly in the heart. She wailed in agony, as green beams of light began to strike through her cloak, as if they were lasers. 

“Noooo!!!” she stuttered. “I h…. had…you!” 

Twisting the spear, Persephone’s eyes were red as a wicked smile crossed her face. Flipping the long white hair over her shoulder, she twisted it again.

“He is not yours to have,” she snapped.

Various beams of green light continued to protrude from within the cloak, until suddenly, there was an explosion of green fire. Black sparkles of sand floated in the air, until they evaporated completely. Looking around, the smoke dissipated just as quickly as it had arrived, and there was not a trace of the creature in sight. With Oizys’ destruction, the power was restored in the hospital, and the soldiers all cheered for victory.

Hades waved his hands for his bident to disappear. Persephone’s spear shrunk back down to its single rose bloom, that she tucked in her hair.

“My lover,” Hades drawled, flying up to greet Persephone. This was their first time seeing one another since the incident in Acheron. He wrapped his tiny pink arms around Persephone, who held him in her own large blue ones. 

“My King, I’m so glad to see you,” Persephone whispered, resting her head on top of Hades’. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine my love…. This is so... I’m so big. You’re so small. How is it that you’re able to function on a daily basis!?”  
“I’m just glad that I don’t have to crane my neck to talk to you for once,” she giggled.  
“The flower crown suits you. And this spear?! When did you learn to do that?”  
“You may find Ares an annoyance, but he is an excellent sparring partner. And your Galaxy form? All purple and pink! You look like candy!”   
Persephone continued to chuckle wryly in Hades’ body.  
“I don’t see how that’s amusing,” Hades said blankly. “I also don’t understand how you handle breasts. They’re so large. And fluffy. And bouncy.”  
“Come now, my dear. Hecate may have a solution for reversing this spell,” Persephone asserted. “We need to head to the cavern that is in the woods near Tower Four.”  
“Then let’s be off,” Hades proclaimed.

* * *

The forest that housed the abandoned caverns near Tower Four was terrifying. It was not spacious, but it still had a creepy, almost ghoulish aura amongst the dried, dead trees. Grass once attempted to grow but dried up immediately with no sunlight to sustain it, leaving behind patches of yellowed blades and weeds, with dried chunks of dirt between. The cavern that Hecate referred to could only be reached by foot. Hand in hand, Persephone and Hades navigated the terrain, ducking under limbs and branches that stretched out as if they were claws and daggers, trying to grasp at whatever poor unfortunate soul dared to trespass there. Holding a torch in hand as he floated, Hades led the way, with Persephone following close behind. The call of hovering crows echoed as they traversed, perched atop the higher parts of the trees with beady red eyes. Persephone clung to Hades hand, her heart racing.

As they continued to trek deeper into the forest, the pair found Hecate, kindling a fire at the base of a large cauldron. She was frazzled in appearance, with her hair tucked in her turban and her long, flowing black gown floating slightly as her eyes glowed a marigold hue. They watched as she mixed the bubbling concoction with a large, limestone staff, as she measured and added various vials of powder, berries, roots and flowers. 

“Hades,” she called. “Persephone. Please, come closer. Let me examine you.”

The wind howled as the King and Queen approached closer. Hecate’s eyes resumed their usual yellow hue as her pupils appeared once again.

“Do you think we’ll be able to fix this, friend?” Hades asked.

Hecate heard Persephone’s voice, and then had to do a double take as the sound did not come from his blue lips.

“I think so,” she noted, cautiously. “From what I’ve been able to gather, Oizys was a regular soul that came to the underworld, furious at her demise. She waited for her time to board the ferry with Charon but did not have the obol on hand to do so. The time that she waited after that is what festered her hatred for you, Hades. It led to an uprising that you and Thanatos swiftly handled, and she was destroyed a millennia ago, in one of the battles at the riverbank. But though she was destroyed, she was never rendered justice or eternally damned as the other shades are in the underworld. Those same feelings other displaced souls harbored for their delay in judgement, that is what she fed upon, until she was resurrected.”  
“That’s so tragic,” Persephone added. “Hades, we have to revise that process.”  
“In due time, but there are more pressing matters. How do we fix this, Hecate?”  
“I’ve searched through several old parchments, scrolls and ancient texts, but this type of magic is one that wasn’t usually covered. There is one passage that I discovered, which describes somewhat of a solution; it’s necessary to drink some of this potion that I’ve concocted first.”  
Hades extended his hand to generate a black chalice that was encrusted with diamonds and rubies. Dipping the cup in the broth, he offered the first sip to Persephone, as he held her hand idly. She then drank the entire cup full, and then dipped it back in the broth to give Hades his own allotment.  
“From what I’ve been able to deduce,” Hecate explained, “Oizys’ strike was meant to be fatal. She never counted on the two of you joining together, and Persephone, you absorbed some of that attack. The potion should help to reverse any further damage by this creature.”  
“How do we get our bodies back to normal?” Hades inquired.

“The incantation goes as follows: 

** _In the darkness of night,_ **

** _One path can provide sight._ **

** _Adversities will be overcome._ **

** _Love will persevere,_ **

** _So long as there’s no fear._ **

** _Triumph, when two become one._ **

I have no idea how the two of you could become one. But think on it. I’ll keep researching, and I’ll be in touch.”

“Thank you, Hecate,” Persephone chimed.  
“Yes, dear friend, we are indebted to you deeply,” Hades said solemnly. 

The two navigated through the forest, and down the terrain to head back to the Underworld.

* * *

Arriving home, Persephone flopped down on the couch, exhausted. All seven dogs immediately went to greet Hades in Persephone’s form, but after giving him a few short whiffs, they immediately followed her to the couch, where she created a flower crown for each of them, all in different colors. 

“I know! I look like Daddy, don’t I?” she cooed as Cerberus gave her a snuggle.

Hades chuckled, before heading to the study to look at some of his own old parchments and texts. 

Persephone soon followed behind him, enjoying the new perspective of seeing things from that height. 

“You’re so tall,” she told Hades.  
“And you are so small,” he uttered, trying to reach a book on the top shelf. Standing on his tiptoes, but frustrated with his short height, he grunted as he reached for a large black book that was tucked away in the corner of the bookshelf.  
“Would you like some help with that?” Persephone asked, biting back a droll smile. She sat and idly braided her hair while watching him.  
“No, I wouldn’t!” Hades pouted. “These damn… boobs! I can’t reach because you’re tiny. Or you have curves that are in the way.”  
Persephone leaned against the edge of the desk as Hades continued to struggle to get the ancient text. His movement had caused the sleeves of his gown to fall down the shoulder, which further frustrated him as his reach was limited. Finally, exasperated, he stripped out of the gown and was wearing nothing but a white lace bra and g-string.  
Persephone eyed the curves and flesh that was now exposed, as a giant blue flower crown appeared atop her white tresses with a loud and obnoxious “FLOOM!” As she stood there, she didn’t quite realize the rise in her chiton that was pointing outward, in a perfect tent, as a large erection was protruding underneath.

“Finally,” Hades proclaimed delightedly, having climbed up to the shelf without use of flight. He reached for the text and jumped down from the top shelf. Persephone continued to look at him as those breasts bounced with the impact of his jump. She bit her lip and smiled, lustfully.

“Good Gods, Persephone!” Hades exclaimed.  
“Whaaaaaat?” she drawled, never taking her eyes off of the pink frame in front of her.  
“This isn’t really the time for ogling. But Gods be damned, is that a bident in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”  
Persephone then looked down and realized that the dick was hard and pointing in Hades direction.  
“Well that’s new,” she murmured. “I’m sorry my dear. I know that’s my body but… I just thought about you, and… this happened. How do you make it go away?”  
She then took her hand and tapped at the head, as it wobbled beneath the fabric.   
“Stop playing with my dick.”  
“No this is fun! I was playing with it earlier. Did you know you can make it move back and forth? Oh My Gods!”   
“Persephone,” Hades said exasperated. But then he felt a slight tingle between his legs.  
"I’m playing with your diiiiiiiiiick,” she sang in a sing song voice.  
“That’s become apparent.” Hades gulped. What was happening to him? He felt warm. Persephone was not bothered in the least by her newfound discovery of this erection and all of the pleasant things that you could do with it. 

“Do you…. do you…... do you want to see it?” she whispered obnoxiously.

Hades felt a pang below his stomach, as he tried to concentrate on the pages in front of him, but there was wetness between those pink legs. Squeezing his thighs together, he tried to distract himself, but Persephone was there, literally moving her hips around to accentuate the erection. 

“Look! Hades, it can move in a circle!”  
He shut the text and turned his head to the side.   
“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to see myself from your perspective but… this gives a new meaning to that thought.”   
“You’re still my husband,” Persephone said as she grasped Hades by the wrist, pulling the pink body close. She snarled in his ear as he quivered below her.  
“Persephone—” he pleaded. She placed a sultry kiss upon his lips.   
“Shhh… we can still have some fun, can’t we?” 

Persephone then shed the chiton and himation that she was wearing, that landed on the floor of the office study in a puddle at her blue ankles. She then leaned in to kiss Hades again, deeply and passionately, as her tongue dipped in and out of the pretty pink mouth. Hades bit her lip in retaliation, as the wetness between those pink legs dribbled onto the solid oak desk. Reaching out, he grasped the erection in hand, stroking it, as Persephone pushed him down on the desk.

“OH GAIA!” Persephone moaned into his ear, as Hades continued to move his hand up and down the thick shaft. “That is so…. Mmm… amazing…”  
“I just did what I like for you to do,” he breathed, nibbling at Persephone’s neck.   
“What you like for me to do?” Persephone let out a low chuckle as she unhooked the bra. Pretty pink breasts spilled out from underneath, and she took one in hand, kneading it and flicking her thumb across the nipple. 

“Oh wow! Shit! That’s… that’s… mmm… quuuuiiite the sensation.”   
Hades was huffing and puffing. Persephone moved a second hand to snag at the g-string, pulling it aside. That deep magenta cunt was just waiting, soaked with essence and arousal.   
Before Hades realized it, Persephone dropped to her knees and licked at the folds. Suckling and flicking her tongue up and down as she lapped at the juices that continued to secrete.   
“FUCK!” Hades moaned. “That’s—that’s--- what that feels like?!?” 

He bucked against Persephone’s face as she reached up to massage another breast, pinching the nipple as she moaned against the sweet snatch in her face. Hades wrapped his legs around Persephone’s head as he clawed at her long, white locks. 

“Sweetness, I -- oh my Gods-- fffmmmmmm!”

The lights flickered as Hades climaxed, writhing and grinding while Persephone lapped up those juices that spurted. Her eyes were red with lust, as she stood to her feet.

“I just did what I like for you to do, my love,” she said in a sensual voice.   
Hades could barely breathe, as he clutched the sides of the desk, trying to regain composure from such a realm shattering orgasm.  
“Give me your leg,” she demanded.  
“What are you going to do?” Hades asked, breathless, as Persephone lifted one leg over her shoulder.  
“What do you think I’m going to do, Hades? I’m going to fuck you.”  
“I can’t believe this is happening… I … I can’t believe this feels so … so good.”  
Persephone positioned herself right at the entrance of his folds. Cautiously, she inserted herself, slowly, as Hades clawed at the edges of his desk with the new sensation.   
“Fires. In. Tartarus! You. Feel. FUCKING. Amazing,” Persephone moaned.  
“Do you know… what to do?” Hades asked.  
Persephone slammed into him with a powerful thrust that made him scream.

“I think I can figure my way around,” she said sinfully. 

She then leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth as she sank into him further. Hades ran his fingers through her hair and moaned against her shoulder, trying to keep a steady grip on the desk. Persephone pulled his body closer to her as she plunged further inside the folds, feeling the grip tug at her as she lifted up and down. Meeting Hades’ face, she kissed him once again as she continued to fuck him, hard. He dug his nails in her back as he mewled with every thrust that hit his loins inside.

“You’re so… dirty when you’re in my body,” he chuckled.  
“You like it don’t you, dirty old man,” she grunted, as she relentlessly ravaged that hot cunt beneath her. Moving her mouth from the breasts to Hades neck, she bit him as she continued to fuck him.  
“Perse—I’m… Oh Gods.”  
“I’m close too,” she groaned, eyes rolling in the back of her head.   
“Go faster. _Please_,” Hades begged.

Persephone cupped those pink asscheeks as she wrapped both legs around her waist, pounding Hades as he screamed. She pummeled at a breakneck pace, until finally, she came. Her body almost thrashed as Hades quivered beneath her, swimming in the abyss of his own climax that coursed through his body. 

Suddenly, a vicious pain took over Persephone, crying out in anguish. It burned at her chest. She collapsed on top of Hades, who was frantic. 

“Persephone are you okay?” he asked, alarmed.  
Before he realized it, a hot wave of pain took him over as well, rendering him speechless. His eyes were wide and white, as Persephone’s eyes did the same. Beams of light cast from both of their eyes for a brief second, and a hallowing surge coursed through both of their bodies. They clung to one another, until the rays of light dissipated.

Standing up, Hades looked at Persephone, inspecting for any kind of supernatural damage for whatever just transpired.

“Sweetness,” he said, clutching her pink face. “Are you okay?”  
“I think so, Hades,” she replied, pulling his cerulean lips to hers. “Are you alright?”  
“I don’t think so, I-“  
“Hades.”  
“Yes, Persephone?”  
“Our voices!!!”  
“Our voices… Oh fuck, are we back?”  
“I think we’re back!” she squealed.   
“Oh thank the Gods…. But since we’re back…” 

Hades then picked Persephone up and sat down in his office chair, with his rock-hard dick still inside of her.

“…since we’re back, let me _remind _you who’s _King_!”

Persephone giggled as Hades grabbed her by her waist, bouncing her up and down on his massive pole, as he grunted. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she rode him, knowing that neither of them would be able to last very long with their previous climax only being a few minutes prior. Hades felt the primal need to assert himself. He loved having Persephone fuck him, and he loved the way that she made him feel, even with his own flesh. Yet his ego hungered to reclaim his dominance.

He stood up, still with Persephone’s legs wrapped around him, and barreled into her while she dangled from his neck. Every thrust had the force of an earthquake as he pumped his dick in and out of her furiously. Her breasts bounced as she clung to him, trying to hang on as he mercilessly fucked her. It was not long before she came; fluids spurting about as he kept banging her through her climax. She screamed as the head of his dick hit her g-spot on every stroke, losing her grip around his neck until she slipped; but he caught her by the small of her back, and never missed a beat. 

Huffing and sweaty, he set her down, as her body quivered with the explosions from her hot, drenched cunt. 

“Bend over,” he snarled. “**NOW**!”

Persephone did as she was commanded, bending over Hades’ desk. Documents, books and pens were cast by the wayside as he reinserted his throbbing cock once again, filling her to the brim. He felt his climax on the horizon, building in his loins that were beginning to lose control from the slick walls that clasped him with every shove in and out of her sweet core.

As he built up his rhythm, he reached down to grab Persephone by the throat, his thumb and middle finger at her jaw, guiding her towards him. He growled in her ear as he plunged in and out of her.

“**Whose** pussy is this?”   
“Yours!” she moaned. Hades smacked her ass as it slapped against his hips.  
_“Say it again!_” he commanded.  
“It’s yours!!” He slapped her ass again as he thrusted harder. The sting of his hand was rough but oh so wonderful. Her walls were almost vibrating with pleasure.  
“**Who’s the King!?**”  
“You... Are... _Haaaaadessss!!!_” she screamed. He was close. She was already mid orgasm, barely able to form words.   
“I can’t fucking **hear **you! Who. Is. The. **_FUCKING_**. **King**!?!?!??!”  
“You are, King…. Haaaaaaadddeees!!! Shit….. I’m-I’m---I’m **cumminnggg**!!!” 

Incoherent mewls and moans escaped from Persephone’s mouth. Hades unleashed a barrage of thrusts at a breakneck speed, grunting until he released her throat and grabbed her roughly by the hair, pushing her face into the desk as he withdrew his pulsating dick. With one final roar, he squirted his load all over her back. He snarled as thick ropes of white essence sprayed up and down Persephone’s lower back while she squirmed in the aftermath of her own climax. 

Breathless, he leaned down to kiss her on her shoulder, his chest still puffing from the onslaught that his dick laid into her. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Persephone sighed, wriggling delightedly beneath him.   
Hades reached in a nearby drawer to retrieve some tissue to wipe up his seed.  
“The pleasure was mine, my Queen,” he replied.   
“I love you,” she whispered.  
“I love you, sweetness… but… let’s… let’s not go back to the beach for a while…” 

© daalex 2019 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Αγάπη! – Love!
> 
> Μετακινήσου -- Move Over/Step Aside.
> 
> Σκορπίζω—Scatter. 
> 
> παύουν να ζουν—Cease to live...
> 
> i picked this prompt just for the sheer challenge of it. Twinkle, i hope you're happy my love. you picked a damn good prompt (the freaky friday with a twist.) everything else was all my own demented imagination. not going to lie, i was initially a little hesitant to add as much as i did, but after running the idea by my beloved patreon fb loves ♥ it was a shame not to. i thought it'd be weird, but hey. it's halloween. let's get weird!  
a gracious thanks to my darling Ellis for choosing an appropriate title, and her initial beta read. a second thanks Spooks for her initial suggestions and edits in making Acheron sound all Spooky n shit, and a third and utmost thanks to Red for her edits and suggestions through the end. 
> 
> Happy Halloween my loves! 🦇 thank you for the kudos, hits and comments. Please comment, i want to know what you think for **real** for real.


End file.
